The present disclosure relates in general to integrated circuit manufacturing technology, and more particularly, to probe mark shifts in the integrated circuit manufacturing technology. The present disclosure also relates to a method and system for automatically managing probe mark shifts.
In integrated circuit manufacturing technology, testing is a final step for detecting defects generated during the integrated circuit fabrication process and determining the root causes of these defects. Prior to the packaging process, circuit probe testing is performed among the wafers to verify that each die meets product specifications. To ensure that circuit probes are correctly aligned, probe mark inspections may be performed to determine whether probe mark shifts occur. Probe mark shifts involve shifting of a probe mark on a pad, which indicates that the probe mark had exceeded the pad's safe scope. Currently, probe mark inspections are performed by operators, who inspect the wafers using a microscope. Another way probe mark shifts may be detected is based on customer complaints. When a complaint occurs, engineers analyze the log history of the probing tool and determine when a probe shift occurs and to what extent the dies are impacted.
With probe mark inspections being performed by operators, human errors may be introduced in the process, which affects test quality. In addition, test cycle time and yield is impacted. Detection of probe mark shifts based on the customer complaints also affects the overall service quality of the manufacturer and the need for operators and engineers increase the cost of production. As a result, the time to market, scrap ratio, and product quality are impacted. Therefore, a need exists for a method and system that automatically manage probe mark shifts and take corrective action, such that customer service quality may be improved.